Cadence
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, epilog, dan prolog. —Sasuke, Naruto.


"Dokumen ini perlu diselesaikan," bantah Sasuke. Ia tidak sadar perawakannya sama sekali tidak mendukung elakan itu, nafasnya hampir terengah melihat take-out dan botol bir yang digenggam Naruto sambil tercengir lebar.

"Tak usah membantah." Kata Naruto, matanya menyipit menertawakannya. Dengan seenaknya si pirang itu menghela kakinya ke atas meja kerja Sasuke, blazer terbuka dan dasi longgar, kemeja berantakan dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan laporan itu hingga besok pagi. Bir yang pahit tak kalah sedap dengan sentuhan bibir di keremangan kantornya pada malam hari.

-x-

Bertahun-tahun, kita berjalan dengan luka di hati yang hampir menutup.

Dan yang terobek kembali menjadi serpihan debu halus tak mungkin dirangkai utuh ketika melihat mata ke mata satu sama lain.

Karena mungkin mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, diantara perseteruan dua perusahaan yang konyol, memperebutkan berlembar-lembar cetakan saham dan kurs yang diperjuangkan.

Kadang Sasuke merasa ia harus menarik tangan Naruto yang berada di seberang meja, di setiap negosiasi tempat mereka bertemu, dan melompat dari jendela,

Untuk bertemu kembali, tanpa embel apapun dan hanya dua teman lama yang terpisahkan keluarga.

-x-

"Maaf."

Silabel itu terasa berat di mulutnya. Namun di bawah kelopak pink yang muda namun berguguran, di bawah berlapis-lapis kimono berjahit emas dan biru gelap yang melindungi kakinya yang gemetaran, Naruto hanya bisa meminta ampun atas perbuatannya yang disengaja atas perkawinan yang diatur ini. Ketika ia menutup matanya, ia bisa membayangkan, pengantinnya kini sedang tersenyum di suatu ruangan, dikelilingi perias dan tertawa akan takdirnya.

Sasuke. Liar dengan mata dan rambutnya, dilembutkan oleh guguran kelopak sakura kini menawarkan tangannya bagi Naruto untuk kabur dari semua ini. Katana-nya tajam dan siap seperti mata rubah, akan melindungi mereka berdua. Mereka bisa berlari, tanpa alas kaki, dipayungi kaki langit dan merayakan kebebasan dari formalitas dan adat. Mereka bisa hidup seperti anjing liar, mengamati orang-orang memikul hasil sawah dan bermain dan menari di jalan, mengais sisa makanan sambil tergigil tertawa.

Namun Naruto menutup matanya, dan melihat Haruno Sakura berdandan dalam derpa kain-kain yang ditenun halus dan senyumnya yang lembut seperti musim semi dan ia akan mengambil semuanya, akan mengambil semuanya.

"Maaf."

-x-

Sasuke terduduk di dalam kotak telepon umum itu - yang transparan, yang didera hujan angin menderu. Ia berpikir bagaimana rasanya diterpa angin dan mungkin ia dapat diterbangkan pergi. Ia membiarkan gagang telepon itu jatuh diiringi suara mendenging yang menandakan bahwa teleponnya telah berakhir. Seseorang di ujung sana, yang telah memberinya petunjuk sejauh ini, telah menutup telepon dan membiarkan pencariannya berakhir begitu saja. Dibalik kelopak matanya ia bisa membayangkan sosok bermata biru langit itu menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Kemudian, gelap.

-x-

Ia merasa kosong melihat sosok (mayat) itu diangkat pelan-pelan diikuti berbelas pasang mata yang pasti- berair. Dokter yang telah menyelamatkan mereka selama hari-hari tanpa matahari dalam jebakan terowongan itu kini mati.

Kartu asuransi milik Naruto itu tergeletak di tanah yang gelap akan darah, kering namun terlupakan.

Sasuke menatap sepotong plastik bertuliskan pernyataan pendonoran itu dalam-dalam, kemudian tangannya sendiri yang dipenuhi goresan.

Dan ia mengambilnya.

-x-

Naruto mungkin sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, namun masih ada beberapa hal yang dapat ia kenali walaupun sepicik rasionalitas itu telah menghilang selamanya.

Melihat klon yang dibesarkan itu di depan matanya sendiri, ia bergidik. Ia tidak merasakan derap kaki Sasuke yang mendekat. Tidak merasakan tangan Itachi yang meremas. Tidak mendengarkan semua orang memanggil namanya, menghentikan.

Ia berteriak.

-x-

a/n:

-this site somehow fucked up my linebreak, so to prevent any loosing lines which would mash the drabbles into incoherent trainwreck, please excuse the random signature in-between.

-sesuai summarynya, ini adalah epilog (dari cerita yang kalian pernah dengar dari saya, mungkin?), preview, random drabble digabung menjadi satu. Engga nyambung satu sama lain, tapi mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan?

-karena saya bosan, jadi siapapun logged in reviewer yang dapat menebak paling enggak 1 dari beberapa judul lagu yang menginspirasi saya selama mengetik ini, dapat free request drabble XD fluff pun akan saya ladenin, tapi drabble yo

-komentar mengenai hal-hal random yang berani saya publikasikan ini sangat dibutuhkan :3


End file.
